degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WhipKid/Last Rites (Degrassi Fanfiction) Chapter 3
Clare's POV: Eli didn't come to school today. Adam didn't know why so I called him. "Clare, I'm a little busy right now", Eli answered. He sounded very angry. "Some idiot vandalized my car and it's wrecked." "Oh, well I'm sorry Eli" I said. "Just wanted to see if you were okay." "Tell Adam to stop being lazy and come help me okay?" He laughed. I laughed as well. "Okay" I said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" "Let's hope so Edwards". He said. "Catch you later". He hung up. Eli's POV: Wow, it's weird that I can be so mad and she would make me snap out of it so quick... Man... MY TIRES?!?! Ugh... this person better not let me found out who they are... Fitz POV: I was walking past Degrassi and saw Clare and Adam walking out of the building. I put my hood over my head but kept staring at them. Just at that moment, both Clare AND Adam looked straight at me. I turned my head. Adam's POV:..... "Clare.." I whispered. "Was that...?" "I... don't know." Clare said. "But I'm going to find out." Clare started to walk towards who we think is Fitz as I grabbed her and pulled her back. "We are NOT going after that maniac!" I whispered angrily. She looked at me. "We need to find out!" "We will." I said. We ran to Eli's house as he was cleaning his still damaged car. "Took you that long Adam"? He said. "Uh.. not to be rude Clare but, whatcha doing here?" "Get inside NOW" Clare said as she pulled him inside. "Come on Adam." I ran inside with them. Eli POV: Clare pulled me inside of my house with Adam. I had no idea what was going on. "Surprise party?" I laughed. "This isn't funny Eli!" Clare said. Adam was on the phone. "Wha...?" I said. "What's going on, who are you calling Adam?" "Police station" he said. Adam contacted the prisoner information line and spoke the words, "Mark Fitzgerald". He put his phone on speaker. At that moment I stood silent. A voice came through the line: "This prisoner has been released on parole, If you have any concern for yourself and your safet..." Those were the last words I heard before my stomach sank so low. Adam looked at me. "This isn't good Eli." Fitz POV: I was still waiting for the day to do it. To teach this kid a lesson. I went by Vince's house. He opened the door. "Hey little man" he said. "Come on in." We sat down. "So what are you doing here anyways." "I don't know" I said. "Just needed somewhere to hang out." He offered me what is known as water(PCP and embalming fluid). I took it. "Ah.. look's who's growing up Fitzy" he said. "Let's take a trip" he laughed. "Maybe this is the motivation I need" I thought to myself. Well, that's chapter 3. I know I might need to make it more longer but give me a break, it's my first one. Category:Blog posts